User talk:CreepyMorefedora
Welcome Hey, this is my talk page so uh yeah...go ahead and speak. Hello!! Jelly... :) --Whatever 04:40, March 3, 2014 (UTC)crazypasta Category Warning Please do not add admin-only categories on spam pages/trollpastas. Doing this again will get you a one day block from editing. 19:43, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Loop Slide Please don't re-upload previously deleted stories. A one day block will happen if this happens again. Mystreve (talk) 15:30, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Sorry but, I haven't uploaded any stories of any kind in about a month. :You're right. You just commented on it. Someone else re-uploaded it. Sorry, my bad. Disregard. :Mystreve (talk) 16:32, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Creepy... Can u unblock me?? Please?? --Crazypasta (talk) 04:11, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Just wanted to say I had a great chat session last night! It was a lot of fun. I hope we do it again. CreepyLiv (talk) 07:55, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Liv Messages Hi, Waifu! ^_^ Spicy Squirrelz (talk) 20:05, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for showing me that. I got your message, and I'm on the chat! Join in, soon! -- Liv Hey there. My tablet crashed again so I'm sorry if I don't respond soon! I hope you're still online. -- Liv Yeah, I lagged out to. -- Liv What did you do to my pasta? I saw my pasta being edited by you, but I can't see what you did. Andrewthecomedian483 (talk) 17:22, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I saw that you commented on my forum post before it was removed from the thread. Yes, I have been in some deep writing problems lately. I stopped writing my book a month ago because of idea shortage, and now I can no longer think of anything for the wikia. I've tryed with my might but alas, I can't think of anything! Can you help? (sorry if this glitches or something, I'm not experienced with talk pages) Darkheart135 (talk) 18:10, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Yes! I would love your help, thank you. "See you again soon, you got lucky this time, Sincerely The Preacher." is all part of the note the person in the story was reading hence why all of it was in the quotation marks but thank you for trying to help out on it TheCreepyGoddess (talk) 15:02, April 8, 2014 (UTC)TheCreepyGoddess I can't thank you enough! I'm on complete block right now, so I have no ideas. What about you? Darkheart135 (talk) 15:23, April 8, 2014 (UTC) lol okay it showed the quotations moved guess someone else changed that and i just didn't get the message so its all good TheCreepyGoddess (talk) 15:37, April 8, 2014 (UTC)TheCreepyGoddess hm...I'm not sure what you mean but it sounds amazing! If you could explain...? (sorry, I'm sort of dim when it comes to these things) its all good everythings in order now im always worried about posting stuff myslef online cause im not the best righter espeicially with grammer and spelling and i know there are tones of people who nit pick on those kinds of things TheCreepyGoddess (talk) 19:40, April 8, 2014 (UTC)TheCreepyGoddess lol thanks i do have one other creepypasta though they arn't accepting any more for the main cast and its a creepypasta for slenderman so when i get a chance im gonna read it and post it to youtube when i get more free time TheCreepyGoddess (talk) 20:42, April 8, 2014 (UTC)TheCreepyGoddess Notice Please make sure to double check your edits. OK and Okay, are both acceptable forms. Source: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Corumb%C3%A1%27s_Witch 15:17, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Notice2 Please refrain from making unnecessary edits. 15:20, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Source: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Metacognition Source: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Violet_Skies Notice3 When you add the Marked for Review category please remember to get rid of all the other categories by going into the source mode and deleting them. 16:34, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Edits When you make minor edits like a spelling correction, punctuation fixes and such, please mark them as minor edits. You can even set all your edits to minor by default in your preferences section. Also, when tagging a story as "Marked for Review", please remove the other categories, as M4R is a standalone category. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 16:37, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh phew! Thanks mate! Andrewthecomedian483 (talk) 11:47, April 10, 2014 (UTC) The pasta was called a A County Haunting. Hey, just saying thanks for the adjustments you made to my story. Greatly appreciated. ChrisCorre (talk) 21:51, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Re:Viral Video (You've just gone viral!) Yeah, I think it was an error by a new user who thought that since you edited the story, that you were the author. Working on fixing it up and rolling-back. You got credit for Viral Videos Wormwood and Lunar Burns... You're quite prolific... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:12, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Re That's fine. That's what the category is there for. Just edit away, then delete the M4R category then add the appropriate one(s). Mystreve (talk) 01:10, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Also, if you stumble upon a story that was flagged as M4R, but is non-salvageable, mark it for deletion via the template and leave a valid reason with it. Thanks! :Mystreve (talk) 10:59, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Deleted You're right. It wasn't really scary at all, and there were structure and dialogue problems as well. Thanks for the heads-up. Mystreve (talk) 15:00, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Hacked I think your account was hacked. Maria said it was a wiki-wide bug, but the things that were left in your name screamed otherwise to me. You're unbanned/unblocked. Change your password when you see this message though. Sorry for all this bullshit, man. Mystreve (talk) 00:39, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Re Done. Mystreve (talk) 17:34, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Done As far as I can tell, all existing categorized stories are up to date and sorted. As of today. Yay for us. Keep an eye on new submissions, as it will be easier to sort them as we get them. Now, I'll be moving to uncategorized pages. These will need editing as well as categorization, since they are virtually invisible unless the "Random Pasta" link is feeling generous. Thanks for the help. It doesn't go overlooked. -- Mystreve (talk) 18:07, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Low Quality Dafuq that means?CreepyGuy2033 (talk) 11:55, May 3, 2014 (UTC)CreepyGuy2033 Hey!! I Miss You! Fedora! It's been so long! Let me know if you're ever active again. -Spicy [[User:Spicy_Squirrelz| discordantPacifist ]] 05:37, June 17, 2015 (UTC)